First knowledge on Humans
by lpsfan100
Summary: Equestria Girls Twilight learns about more things about the human world from her new friends at lunch. Reviews Please Excuse me for mistakes I wrote this when I was bored.


**I made this when I was bored so excuse me for some Grammar mistakes.**

**Twilight learns about more things about the human world from her new friends at lunch.**

Twilight had been in this new world for only a day and she already gained friends. But they remind her so much of her friends back home. Are they the same or are they different? Like clones? It was lunch time and she gathered her new friends to a table by a window. They chatted for a while and then Twilight got a little hungry so she looked at her plate she noticed something that looked like a sandwich it had some big brown thing in it she looked around to see her friends eating it and other people eating it she had to know.

"Hey, Guy what is this and whats in it?" She pointed to the bread.

"Uh, that's a hamburger Twilight and what's in it is Lettuce,Tomatoes, Cheese, Mayo,And Cow meat." Applejack told her.

Twilight gave her a 'what did you just say look' "Did you just say cow meat ewww" "Why do you eat meat?"

" I eat meat because it tastes good and is very versatile as a food." Rainbow Dash said.

"Meats, like fish and lean beef are good for my health in moderation. And if you argue that all essential nutrients in meat can be found in vegetables, then you just validated the point that meat are as nutritious as vegetables and fruits. So I choose to eat all three to maximize my choices and options." Rarity added.

Twilight gave them a disgusted look, "Don't you think its CRUEL?"

"I don't think it's cruel because for one living thing to live, another one must die. I did not make the rules of biology but I have to live with it. No I would not like another animal to eat me and anything who tries will have a **fight** on their hands( or claws). Animals understand this more than some humans do that's why animals do not have moral arguments about eating And I show respect for the dead animal by preparing his body the best way I know and by not wasting the food his death provided me. Our earliest ancestors saw other animals killing for food and during a time of crisis/hunger, tried the leftover kill of a predator and found that it as good and safe and beneficial. Never looked back since.." Applejack explained.

"You never ate meat before have you,Twi?" _I'm on my first day here and I already have a nickname from them? Twilight thought._

_"No I haven't."_

_"Awww... Your missing out them on its deliciousness." Pinkie Pie said while eating a steak._

_"Just try it Twilight you might actually like it." Fluttershy said._

_"I'll eat a bite ok." Twilight held the hamburger in her hands and toke a bite. She surprised herself on how much she looked the taste. Was it because she was a human like them that she found it good tasting then back home where ponies desprised eatting another living creature? That's a thing she can add in her notebook on humans later._

"Hm... Rarity can I have your Hamburger?" Twilight asked while smiling.

"Of course darling." Rarity handing her burger to Twilight. Twilight guffed it done and went to the lunch lady to ask for more. She came with three more hamburgers.

"I knew she'd like 'em!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's too much of everything." Rarity said.

"Too much of anything is dangerous unless it's God's Love." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hmm what is a God" Twilight asked.

"The one being that created our world" Fluttershy said. "God created us, loves us and wants the best for us."

"What does it look like?"

"No one knows till they go to heaven."

"What's heaven?"

"A place where everyone can go to when they die another place you can go to is hell but you don't want to go there."

" God gives us the freedom to make good or bad choices." Applejack said.

"God wants to be in relationship with us, and he wants us to be righteous (to be right, correct, proper, in harmony with God). Sin is the opposite of righteousness, and the consequence of sin is death. We're all free to choose righteousness or sin from moment to moment." Rainbow Dash added.

"No one can be wholly righteous under his/her own power. All fall short of the glory of God, because we are all broken." Rarity said. "God himself, in the form of Jesus, took the consequence of our sin so that we could be reconciled to God despite our lack of righteousness. God does not make us be good, but he has forgiven us for our failures. All we need to do to experience that forgiveness is to acknowledge that Jesus was that sacrifice for us. "

_'So there is a being more powerful than Celestia. I can write that down too' I wonder hoe everyone would react to it.'_

"You can go to a church to learn more, Twi." 'God _It's like she was just born yesterday.' They all thought._

The Bell ring for them to head to their last period class. They all gathered their self and lefted.

"Twilight would you like to go to Applejack's place after school?"

"Sure."

**After school in Twilight's room**

'I should start writing a letter to the Princesses on what I learned so far.' Twilight held her pen and paper and begin writing.

**Reviews Please.**


End file.
